1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network connection establishing method and circuit, especially to a network connection establishing method and circuit capable of preventing a link procedure from being strangled in a training state.
2. Description of Related Art
As more and more end applications (such as security applications or entertainment applications) become available, the automobile industry puts more emphasis on vehicular communication. Nowadays Ethernet technology is regarded as a solution for vehicular communication, and the automobile industry has established OPEN (One Pair Ether-Net) alliance to promote BroadR-Reach technology as the standard technology (hereafter, vehicular Ethernet proposal) for vehicular communication. The connection establishment course of the vehicular Ethernet proposal goes through several states, and one of them is a training state operable to verify the statuses of receivers of two linking partners. However, if a network cable came off due to vibration or was detached manually during the training state, the connection establishment course in compliance with the current vehicular Ethernet proposal will be strangled in the training state, which means that the connection procedure will not be able to move on to the next step or go back to the preceding step, and the whole connection mechanism will be paralyzed.
People who are interested in the vehicular Ethernet proposal may refer to the following document: Broadcom Corporation, “BroadR-Reach Physical Layer Transceiver Specification For Automotive Applications”, v3.0, May 7, 2014.